Sonrisas y Cariño, falso o verdadero?
by Nekokosa
Summary: Shonen-ai Leorio x Kurapica : Realmente,sin que esa persona se de cuenta, puede ser tu bien o tu dolor. Capitulo unico


hola XD

Dioses…

Este es el 1º fic de HxH que hago, y por lo visto el… único XD

La verdad…

En fin… eso O…O

Se aceptan amenazas de muerte ;)

Pero bueno ya saben.

**Shonen-Ai (amor de chicos) **

**Leorio X Kurapica.**

Los personajes por desgracia no son míos (que bueno! No los merezco XD)

Son de **Togashi-sama, **que es mi **Dios **-

* * *

_**Sonrisas y Cariño, falso o verdadero?**_

_**Cap : único**_

Sentimientos de venganza, que eran recurrentes en sus sueños se apoderaron de el orgulloso Kuruta, y con sudor frío se despertó en medio de la noche, temblando y con sus pupilas enrojecidas su respiración se mantenía agitada.

-Kurapica, estas bien? – pregunto su compañero de habitación, quien en la cama contigua estaba sentado.

El rubio se ubicó de inmediato, y sus ojos volvieron a su pasivo color, miro a Leorio, quien se puso de pie y se sentó en la misma cama que el, le sonrió y le puso el brazo en un hombro.

"Todo está, bien, fue solo un sueño, por ahora y algún día… todo quedara saldado"

"Ellos..."

"… pasará, confío en ti, y estaré ahí para verlo"

Terminando de decir eso, le sonrió, tan dulcemente, que eso bastó para que el Kuruta sonriera, y durmiera plácidamente.

Durante mucho tiempo, ese fue su "método" para olvidarse de lo amargo, pues cada que un recuerdo negativo o algo frustrante llegaban a el…

Simplemente recordaba la sonrisa de Leorio.

* * *

Un día, iba caminando, por una plaza en la ciudad, y vio a su amigo, aquel alto delgado y extraño chico de lentes y maletín.

Leorio, Platicaba con un grupo de mujeres, y placidamente les sonreía a todas, parecía una sonrisa similar a la de aquella noche.

Y reían entre si, y a lo lejos…solo se vio a un chico rubio, de cortos cabellos y vestimenta extraña salir corriendo.

Una de las mujeres que platicaban con leorio le preguntó "no es ese tu amigo? El que siempre esta cerca de tuyo?" .

El inmediatamente alcanzo a ver, que doblando la esquina desaprecian las extrañas ropas del kuruta, y fue detrás de el dejando a las chicas con cara de confusión.

"debe ser como un hermano para el!" – dijeron algunas.

-Kurapica!!! – gritaba mientras perseguía al rubio, quien al parecer corría con todas sus fuerzas y parecía ignorarlo.

Y ante la negativa, el de lentes, aceleró arrojándose sobre el rubio, y cayeron los dos al piso.

El rubio había caído boca abajo, y justo encima de el, y en la misma posición, el aspirante a medico también había quedado.

Y abochornado, el Rubio se puso de pie casi aventando a leorio.

Se acomodo y apoyó su rodilla en el suelo sacudiéndose la ropa mientras leorio se quedo en el piso sentado y confundido.

Entonces trato de ayudar a Kurapica, quien con ligeros ojos llorosos y la mejilla raspada se hizo para atrás.

-No…. –fue la única palabra que articuló, antes de echarse a correr de nuevo.

-No que? – insistió leorio tomándole del brazo.

Como podría explicarle, Que, no quería un consuelo que le sonaba falso?

El rubio solo soltó una serie de palabras sin sentido y finalmente dijo para si mismo

"No quiero tus falsas palabras, ni tu falso cariño….y mucho menos tu lastima"

Y dijo en voz fuerte "no me pasa nada"

Sin embargo, el de lentes había escuchado, y entendía, entonces, suavemente le abrazo atrayéndole a su cuerpo.

Y con voz entre cortada suspiro, y le dijo:

-lo siento...no sabia que te lastimaba… pero si ves, no salgo corriendo de tras de nadie, ni me aferro tanto al bienestar de una persona, lo entiendes verdad?

Era una sorpresa ver a leorio hablando así, y por encima, que cuando le soltó, limpio las pocas lágrimas con sus dedos, y sacando un pañuelo de su maletín, limpio la tierra de la mejilla del kuruta.

Y el, se quedo sin saber como reaccionar, y tan solo sintio el pañuelo sobre su cara y posó sus manos sobre la de leorio.

Me crees? –pregunto el aspirante a Doctor.

Te creo... –respondió el de ojos amables. Sonriendo.

* * *

DX que horror…encima de corto feo

Pero dioses…creí que dos cosas:

jamás escribiría de HxH

2.- en caso de que si… me dije que no lo publicaría XD

Por que escribo de la joda, pero we…u.u

JO!!! ….no tengo ingenio para los títulos XDD

Bye ;)

p.d Tuve que subirlo dos veces XDD


End file.
